Dual Hospital
Lottie The Dual Hospital is a large hospital made of magical glass, which can control the temperature. Besides, the glass allows only for one-way viewing, meaning those on the inside can see out but those on the outside cannot see in. The hospital is a tall building with mushroom shape. Inside, there are many departments, pavilions and a big garden and so on. The dual hospital is built to cure two kinds of patients, one is for normal patients, the other is for patients who have magical power or those who want to have magical power. City Tale City article:Tale TBA Description Appearance Outside The Dual Hospital is located near the building of government. From the distance, people can see a big red cross hanging in the air because the glass is transparent. Beneath the cross, there are several superman shapes lying obliquely, with their arms folding and legs crossing. When given magic, they can come out to be real supermen. Beneath the supermen there are two golden words “Dual Hospital” hanging. At night, the cross, the supermen and the words still can be seen because there are many little bulbs are put on, keeping their shape. Besides, the words are moving in circle. When getting close to the hospital, people coming from other places still hardly notice the existence of the hospital, except a thin red doorframe, which made if wood. This is the circle barrier of the hospital. The barrier is made of glass without any decoration, except the doorframe and a interphone, which is also made of red wood and near the doorframe. The doorframe without door actually is a dimensional door. People can talk to the interphone which departments or where they want to go inside the hospital, and then they will go there. The wall of the barrier just right reaches the edge of mushroom. Coming into the doorframe of barrier, people can find a scree-made road in a circle and there is nothing at all. Inside, people just can see other several superman shapes standing on the glass wall of hospital buildings, and there are no any doors, except several windows. Inside In the center of the hospital, there is a big garden and there are many kinds of trees and flowers in it. The garden is enclosed by many umbrella-shape trees. In the center of the garden, there is a golden female statue, making a posture of love shape by hands and standing on the marble-made pedestal, which is in the center of a fountain. The fountain, with scree in it, is very clean. The grass in the garden is green and the roads in it are made of scree. There are several pavilions with chessboard in the garden, so patients can relax themselves there. Around the garden, it is a circle road made of scree. There are many mushroom-shape buildings, made of glass, standing outside circle. Among them, two tallest buildings, one is for normal patient and the other is for magic patient, stand opposite. There is a cross standing on the top of these two buildings. Other buildings are as normal as a mushroom. Among each two buildings, there is a long bench. Behind the bench, there is a tree, so it is a good place for people sitting there. Age/History TBA Purpose The dual hospital is built to cure two kinds of patients, one is for normal patients, the other is for patients who have magical power or those who want to have magical power. People Owners government Residents lots of people Users lots of peopleCategory:Location Page